Tormenta eléctrica
by GemCia-Weirdo
Summary: Nabiki Tendo no tiene miedo de una estúpida tormenta. Por eso no tiembla escondida en su habitación. Por eso no busca a su hermanas para que le hagan compañía. Por eso es Nabiki Tendo.   Nabiki OOC. Escena Ranma x Akane.


**¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... **Breve paréntesis para publicar esta historia corta que escribí hace cuatro o cinco años y que he encontrado hace dos días, buscando inspiración. "Baka, que no soy yo" tendrá próximo capítulo pasadomañana, y "La importancia de un Te Quiero" lo tendrá el Lunes.**  
><strong>

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

Aviso: Nabiki OOC. Escena RanmaxAkane.

* * *

><p><strong>TORMENTA ELÉCTICA<strong>.

Nabiki Tendo no estaba preocupada. No tenía miedo.

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, pero el día había oscurecido de golpe bajo la sombra de las oscuras nubes. Sabía de sobra que aquello solo podía indicar una cosa: una tormenta de las fuertes.

Pero no tenía miedo. Si había llegado corriendo a casa era porque no quería mojarse. Sólo por eso.

Dejó sus zapatos en el recibidor y su cartera en su cuarto. Y de paso, se aseguró de apagar la luz y desconectar su ordenador: no quería que algún rayo se cargase la fuente de alimentación o la dejase sin luz. Peor aún: las bombillas podrían explotar.

Fuera ya comenzaba a diluviar. Apostaría a que caería granizo, incluso.

Una impactante y cegadora luz cegó a la chica por un instante. Pronto pudo abrir los ojos, escuchando el redoble que dicho trueno estaba produciendo.

Pensó preocupada "Esta es una tormenta electrica peor de lo que esperaba... ¡Debo apagar los plomos!"

Rápida bajó la escalera. Kasumi estaba en la cocina cociendo el arroz. -¡Ah, Nabiki, qué bueno que estás en casa! ¿Sabes dónd...?

Una explosión cortó el resto de la frase. Las bombillas estallaron por culpa de un rayo que retronó al son de su cegador flash. Kasumi se abrazó asustada. Nabiki pensó con algo menos de prisa que antes que ahora no tendría que llegar hasta la caja de luces: estaban completamente a oscuras.

Kasumi exclamó preocupada y asustada -¿Dónde está Akane? ¿Y Ranma? ¿Están bien?

-... No sé...- Nabiki sintió una punzada de culpabilidad azotarla al haber olvidado que ellos también deberían haber vuelto del colegio.

-Y papá está trabajando... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Está diluviando como hace años que no!- Un olorcito captó su atención. Como a comida hecha de más. Rápida volvió a la cacerola y apagó el fuego -¡Dios, lo olvidé!

Nabiki dijo -Bueno, voy a ver si ya han vuelto...

Nabiki no tenía miedo, pero poca era su intención de comprobar lo dicho. A medida que sus ojos se habituaban a la falta de iluminación, avanzaba con paso cada vez más seguro. Entró a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama, esperando impaciente que la tormenta pasara de largo. Sin luz hacer los deberes era demasiado incómodo, por no hablar de trabajar con sus negocios.

Otro haz luminoso adornó Tokio. Los cristales de la ventana se agitaron violentamente, al igual que la ocupante del cuarto. No, no tenía miedo. Eso era mentira.

Se levantó y decidió hacer compañía a Kasumi... Sólo para que su hermana estuviese tranquila. Ella no lo necesitaba, estaba claro.

No tenía miedo.

Otro trueno embistió con más fuerza, agrietando el cristal y arrancando un ahogado grito de la chica que casi se replica a sí misma lo mentirosa que era.

Cuando se calmó un poco, reconoció un eco extraño en la sombra de su grito.

¿Qué era?

Pensandolo, había sonado casi como dos gritos a la vez.

Un golpe seco llamó su atención. Venía del cuarto de su hermana menor. Entonces lo reconoció: Era su hermana la que había gritado con ella.

¿Pero ese golpe qué podía ser?

Fué despacio a la puerta, intentando escuchar algo que proviniese de dentro, pero extrañamente del cuarto no salía ningún sonido.

Giró el picaporte y entró.

La vista que la sorprendió era... bueno, sorprendente... gran sorpresa, dado que no creía haber imaginado algo parecido en su vida, así que se encontró a si misma con la boca descolgada.

Vale, su hermana y Ranma estaban en casa. Estaba muy bien, de hecho. Ranma tenía a su hermana subida sobre el escritorio y esta le rodeaba con sus piernas. Poco podía ver más que eso, dada la poca luz y la posición en que estaban con Ranma dándole la espalda.

-Uhm... ¿Estáis bien?

Y se encontró con que Ranma y Akane rompían su beso mientras giraban para ver a Nabiki observándolos... de una forma extraña. Ambos se sonrojaron muy avergonzados y se apartaron de inmediato.

-No, no, vosotros seguid con lo vuestro... Veo que estáis muy bien, le diré a Kasumi que no se preocupe, que estáis en casa.- y con esas palabras, salió del cuarto, un poco traumatizada por lo que había visto. Trauma que nunca admitiría, escondido siempre tras esa maquiavélica sonrisa.

No fué a decirle a Kasumi. Volvió a su cama, enrollándose sobre sí misma mientras apretaba su almohada contra sí.

No tenía miedo. La tormenta cada vez era más fuerte, pero ella no tenía miedo.

Ella era independiente. Y el miedo era cosa de cobardes. No estaba hecho para ella.

_**End.**_


End file.
